


Only this one night

by Lazy_Stalker



Series: An accident is an excuse for a fool [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fontcest, Incest, M/M, Somnophilia, Swapcest - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Stalker/pseuds/Lazy_Stalker
Summary: Since Stretch and Red had met, Blueberry rarely has a chance to have fun with his brother. Those two get along very well and meet up all the time… Papyrus is more ecstatic than he had ever been and it makes Sans happy, but he wishes his sibling spent more time with him.





	1. A miracle

 

“So you aren’t going?” Blueberry asked, acting uninterested as he washed dishes, but in the same time he wanted to dance in joy. But he had to keep his cool, it he wasn’t sure if his brother wasn’t just playing with him.

“Nah, Red said he ain’t coming because his edgy bro needs help with patrols and some other boring stuff” Papyrus stretched his spine and sighed, lying on the couch. He was hoping he could see Red again. That little nerdy asshole always found a way to cheer him up, so he didn’t have to bother Blue with his problems. But lately Red had been very busy and didn’t have enough time to visit him. He got used to their small chats, fun times at Muffet’s and Grillby’s and eternal, horrible puns when they got drunk.

“O-oh, I see…” Blue answered, screaming internally. His brother is going to stay home for the night, finally! It had been months since the last time they slept together and Sans missed it greatly. When Papyrus had stopped sleeping with him, he also stopped reading him bedtime stories. Blue told his sibling it was okay, that he was too old for these anyways, even if it was far from the truth and he had never wanted these to stop. It was the only time he had the chance to be so close to his dear brother and enjoy his presence. He was too busy with his job at day and their time together in bed was something Blue was craving, something he valued. It always filled him with happiness, he felt loved and cared for. But now when he gets back home, the only thing awaiting him is the empty house.

Yet fate has smiled upon him; and he couldn’t stay calm - he was so happy! “Good!! I-I mean, I understand it must be hard for you but I’m sure it will not last for long!” he chirped, wiping the dishes with new, great vigor. “And we can have some fun together, Papy!”

“Yea, sure… sounds cool” Papyrus replied, a bit surprised by his brother outburst. Actually, it's been awhile since they hung out together. How long? He lost track of time… when Red had become his friend, he stopped counting lost days, trapped in Underground. It didn’t matter as much – he had someone who understood him. Come to think of it, he totally ignored Blue and left him all alone. Of course, Papyrus was always ready to come and help when he needed it, but it’s not like Blue asked him to do more than just take care of himself.

Sans appeared in the living room, moving towards Stretch in bouncy steps. He was smiling widely and giggling, his eye lights turned into stars. Papyrus returned the smile, now remembering how he adored his cheerful way of being. He opened his arms and Blue instantly took the invitation, jumping on his brother.

“Ough! Nyeheh, yer quite heavy, ya know?” Stretch laughed, petting the smaller skeleton’s skull and embracing him with the other arm. Sans hugged his sibling and hid his face in Stretch’s hoodie. “So, my lil’ koala bear, whatcha want to do now?”

“Oh! You muuust see the anime Undyne showed me! The main character is so, so cool! I wish I was as awesome as them!” Blue yelled, unable to keep his voice low. “And the plot is fantastic! And the animations are great! But the main hero is the greatest character I’ve ever seen!” Papyrus barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes; another of these? Oh dear Toriel, he will fall asleep after 5 minutes. But for Sans he would watch anything if only it made him happy.

“Alright, can be.  I’m curious who’s that main character” Sans’ smile grew bigger. ”He surely must be something since he managed to steal my lil bro heart from me” Papyrus acted like he was hurt, looking to the side and sighing. Sans suddenly sat on him and grabbed his face, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“No, never! You are the coolest! You are my hero!” Blue looked so adorable; he believed that it had hurt Papyrus and he was looking at him worriedly but with admiration in his eyes. “No fictional character is as great as you!”

Stretch chuckled, amused by how his brother took everything seriously and a little embarrassed by how much he cared. Everything he said came from straight from his soul, fueled by emotions and honesty. It never failed to impress Papyrus and make him blush. He wasn’t worth that much praise, Blue was the ideal brother he didn’t deserve.

“Nyeheh, ’m glad to hear that, lil bro” the taller skeleton repositioned himself, sitting on the couch and gently pushing his brother off him. “Show me that cool anime”

“Of course!” Blue beamed as he walked towards the CD player. He didn’t have to look for the CD because he left it inside the player. He quickly turned on the TV set and selected first episode. Once it had started, he run back to Papyrus and crawled on his lap. Stretch leaned against the arm of the couch and let Blue lie on him. He smiled and rested his head on his hand.

Turned out the anime wasn’t so bad after all. The beginning was a little boring and repetitive, but after the third episode it actually began to be quite interesting. Sans was right about the plot – it had its spark, but to be honest the main character was far from great. He was like every other hero in anime Sans had showed him – he was clumsy and acted like an idiot, but in the most important moments he ended up being the hero with super powers. Now he’s in his smartass mode, saying cool things like a real hero would do. And, like every wise hero does, he talks with his enemy about his plan. Papyrus didn’t really understood why would Sans like him, but it’s not like it was something important. If it made Blue happy, he was okay with that.

They didn’t even notice that they had been watching these episodes for almost 3 hours. Papyrus yawned, the tiredness now winning with his curiosity about the plot. He looked at the wall clock – 11 pm. It was way too late for Sans to be up, but it seemed like he wasn’t even a bit tired. He watched the action on the screen with undeniable interest.

“Hey, Sansy” – the taller skeleton spoke, catching his brother attention. “Don't cha think it’s time to go sleep?”

Blue looked at a little disappointed, but he knew it was quite late. “I know, but…” he paused and sighed, considering if it’s okay to ask for what he really wanted. “Will you… Could you read a bedtime story for me, p-please?” he said with a hint of worry and doubt in his voice. Papyrus just smiled and patted his sibling back.

“Of course, bro. Anything  for you” he replied as he stood up and turned the CD player off. “Which story would you like to hear tonight?”

Sans thought for awhile before he answered. “I want the ‘Little Mary and her kitten’” He stood up as well and took Stretch’s hand in his, grinning at him. Papyrus nodded and let himself to he led to the Blue’s bedroom.

It was so clean… his bedroom looked like a storm came though. It was his fault of course, but Papyrus was too lazy to do anything about it, so every time he went inside of his sibling’s room he was impressed. Even changing clothes seemed like hard work for him while Sans could take care of the whole house including cooking.

Blue changed his clothes and got dressed into his baby blue pajama with golden stars. He went to his bed hid under the soft blanket while Papyrus looked for the book. Once he found it, he sat on the corner of the mattress and started reading.

He noticed Sans was listening him with interest, but also with worry in his eyes. There was something bothering the smaller skeleton and he was intensely thinking about it. It was easy to read emotions on his face and because he knew how much Sans loves these stories, he decided to keep quiet to the end of the book.

It was a story about little girl, who wanted to have a cat. But her parents told her she wasn’t responsible enough to own a pet. To prove that they were wrong, little Mary decided to visit her grandma that lived far away. A lot of stuff happened while her journey and she came to conclusion that her parents were right. It was very irresponsible for her to just go on her own. And because she understood her mistake and apologized, her mom agreed to let her have a kitten.

It wasn’t a long story, so after a half of an hour he was at the last page. Blue looked quite tired now and he watched him with half-lidded eyes, yawning occasionally. But the uneasiness in his eyes stayed.

“And so the little Mary grew up and named her new, small friend ‘Jake’. The end.” He closed the book. “Did ya like it?”

“Y-yes! It was great as alwa-… it was great! We have to do it again sometime.” Blue smiled and stretched, the sleepiness was taking its toll on him. Papyrus couldn’t ignore the worry written all over the smaller skeleton’s face.

“Look, bro… if there’s anything that bothers you or if there’s something you want - you can just tell me, okay? I’m always here for you.”

“I know, Papy… I know. Thank you for the bedtime story, I really appreciate it” he said and looked to the side. He was happy, but very upset too. He didn’t want this evening to end. He knew that tomorrow he will come back home from work and be welcomed by the empty house. He couldn’t force his brother to stay with him forever, he had his own life. And Sans had to respect that… but couldn’t Papyrus stay with him just a bit longer?

Stretch sighed and put the book back on the bookshelf. If Sans don’t want to talk he won’t push him. He walked to the bed and placed a small kiss on Sans’ forehead.

“Good night, lil bro.” he started walking towards the door. ”Sleep well.”

When he turned the doorknob, Sans suddenly spoke. “W-wait!” Papyrus turned around and looked at him questionably. “Can you… C-can you sleep with me tonight? Just this once, please.”

The taller skeleton was a bit surprised by the question. Sans mostly asked him to sleep with him when he had nightmares. Maybe he had been experiencing these lately? He usually told him about his bad dreams when he had them, though. Was that the case that worried him so much? Just sleeping together? He could ask right away, Papyrus didn’t mind at all.

While Stretch had been thinking, Sans looked more and more worried. Was Papyrus offended by the question? Was he asking for too much? When he wanted to say it was a joke, the other spoke.

“Sure thing, bro.” Blue let out the air he didn’t even notice he had been holding. It was such a relief; and a very good thing! Papyrus agreed! He beamed and quickly sat up on the bed.

“Mwheheh, that’s great!” He chirped and then went quiet for a second. “Although… You probably don’t have any clean pajamas left, so just take your hoodie and pants off.” He said as he petted the spot beside him. Oh he was so happy right now! He wasn’t sure if it’s okay to ask – they’re way older now. But what could he do? He just wanted to spend every last second with his beloved brother. And these days, Papyrus didn’t have that much time to share only with him.

Stretch nodded and took the clothes off, leaving only his gray underwear on. He put his hoodie and cargo pants on a chair next to the desk and joined Sans in the bed. The smaller skeleton hugged him and closed his eyes, still smiling.

“Thank you, Papy! Good night” Stretch lied on his back with one hand under his skull and the other arm embracing Blue, gently stroking his spine in smoothing motion.

“Nighty-night…” he said as he yawned, letting his body relax and eyes close. The closeness of the other helped him calm down and doze off way faster. It was such a nice evening…

 

**********

 

Sans wasn’t sure what time it was, but undeniably it was still night. Quiet moans and trashing next to him woke him up.

“What’s going on?” – Blue asked, but he was left with no answer. Another groan could be heard. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. His ribcage hurt, but he had no idea why. Almost like someone had kicked him… He gasped and looked at the spot beside him. It was Papyrus. But…

“Oh… w-wowzers…” Sans stared at his sibling, agape and wide-eyed. He lied there, all flustered and sweaty. A weak, orange glow was coming from his underwear and between his ribs. He shuddered every now and then, his cheeks were painted in bright orange, his expression uneasy. He kicked the blanket off and his body was fully exposed for Sans to see. Soft, needy noises were coming out of his mouth and making Blue blush. Papyrus was most likely having a wet dream.

What should he do? Should he wake him up? It would be so awkward and Papyrus would probably feel so embarrassed he would never agree to sleep with him again. He couldn’t just go to sleep either… not with the horny skeleton trashing next to him. He could go to the living room and sleep there, but… did he really want to?

Sans gulped. He knew it was wrong. He knew his hidden feelings were sick and disturbing. He decided to ignore his perverted desires and don’t let Papyrus ever know about what he wanted to do with him. He knew his brother wouldn’t accept it and it was reasonable, Sans understood that. He was okay with the relationship they used to have, but when Red came to their life, everything went upside down. Papyrus spent less and less time with him. At first he was happy because his sibling had started to do something more than just sleep, but turned out he wished it had never changed. When Papyrus wasn’t there, he could only think about him and worry all the time. The Underfell was a scary place, full of mean and fearsome monsters that could hurt Stretch. And his desires grew stronger, too. When they had a chance to hang out like they used to, he couldn’t stop himself from cuddling with his brother most of that time. He just wanted him to be as close as possible, he wanted to smell him, feel him...

An idea came to his mind. Maybe… he could help Papyrus with his dream?  He surely looked tense and frustrated, Sans could make that feeling go away… and satisfy his filthy needs too. And Papyrus wouldn’t know a thing. Wasn’t it a win-win solution? Both get what they need.

What if he woke up, though? It could be disastrous… yet the opportunity like this one comes once in a lifetime. Sans gulped again, he really wanted to do this. He didn’t even notice when he had started drooling, amazed by his sibling’s hot body. _‘Now or never…’_ he thought, turning towards his brother fully. His shaking hand slowly headed for the glowing pelvis.

 

He was going to do this.

 


	2. Now or never, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh it's done, finally!  
> Enjoy~ ♥

He really was going to do this to his own brother.

 His whole body shook. He couldn’t breathe properly; Blue was scared that even his panting could wake Papyrus up. When his hand was right over the other’s slightly glowing underwear, he froze. Should he just go for it? Was it really the wise decision? He looked at Papyrus tense face again. No, it wouldn’t be. His brother was a heavy sleeper and usually he had to be loud and rough to get Papyrus out of the bed, but he wasn’t sure if it mattered right now. The taller skeleton kept squirming on the mattress, breaking the silence with his quiet grunts and groans.

His trembling hand retreated and then moved to Stretch’s arm, still considering if he should try to wake him up. He didn’t want to do it, but that would be better than Papyrus waking up and seeing his brother between his legs. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. If Papyrus woke up now – it was over. And their stable relationship would come to end too. He wouldn’t get to know Sans is a sick pervert, but surely he would never agree to sleep with him again. He shook the others arm gently and watched his reaction. Other than a low grumble, there was no response.  He shook his arm a little harder and was met with the same, small reaction.

“P-pap-papyrus.... Wake u-up…” he tried his best but he barely could talk. The tension and stress made him lose his voice. Even if he tried to speak loudly his voice betrayed him. He closed his eyes and focused – he had to see if his brother reacted to him talking.

“Papy, please… w-wake… please, don’t wake up!” – and to his surprise, he said that louder than he meant to. He gasped and put hands on his mouth, watching Stretch’s face with fear. He stopped trashing on the bed. Sans could feel his sound stopping; his eye lights vanished and a small drop of sweat ran down his skull. He did not dare to move nor talk. Papyrus grimaced and Blue was close to tears – he just fucked himself up.

But the taller skeleton did not open his eyes. He mumbled something unintelligibly and turned his head away from the sound source. Sans exhaled loudly and the tears he was holding up run down his cheeks; not because of fear, but relief. He laughed dryly and wiped his eyes with shaking hands, the terrible tension leaving his body. He was close to waking Papyrus up, but not close enough and now he knew how loud he could be before reaching the limit… which was pretty high. He almost screamed and it’d be surprising if the sleeping sibling did not react at all. And to his joy, the fact that he had been gripping his brother arm so tightly and the other barely minded was really good. Papyrus was used to sleeping with Sans; the smaller skeleton couldn’t stay still even when being unconscious - he kicked and punched his brother all the time. But he had to keep in mind that being loud won’t be a good idea and right now, he wanted to scream. His darkest, innermost and most inappropriate dream was coming to life. He leaned over Papyrus chest and head as he rested his upper body on his elbows, while still sitting on his knees next to him. He gently turned Papyrus face towards his and placed a small, innocent kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you so much… and I’m sorry” he whispered, smiling slightly. He tried to block the negative thoughts, but he had promised himself that he would never do anything that might displease his brother, unless it was in the name of his good… and now, he was going to do something terrible. Yet the unfulfilled desire, the craving for his brother was stronger. Was it so bad to want something just for him, for once? Oh, and he would make his brother feel good too. Sans sighed – excuses and excuses, like always. He had no right to do this and he knew that damn well. But he had agreed with the possible consequences already and he wasn’t going to turn back right now.

He kept looking at his brother’s sleeping face, watching the small movements followed by occasional soundless moans. Papyrus was a good-looking skeleton. Even if Sans never had a chance to meet another skeleton, his sibling surely had the looks. And he would be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to him, no matter how wrong it was.

Sans began to place small kisses all over his face, starting from the forehead and slowly moving lower and lower; at the edge of his sockets, on his cheeks, on his jaw… till he reached Papyrus mouth opening. He hesitated – that was the only place he never kissed his brother, it was forbidden. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling – he could kiss him there as many times as he wanted. Papyrus’ body was his now, ready to be pleasured. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. Their mouths touched; it was a one-sided kiss yet it was enough to fill Sans with delight. His soul pulsed brightly as an answer to his happiness and for a moment it was visible though his night shirt.

He wanted more, though. Using one of his thumbs, he forced the sleeping skeleton to keep his mouth open. Blue’s tongue conjured and shyly licked the other’s teeth before moving inside. He carefully explored Stretch mouth, enjoying his quiet whines.

Sans almost yelped as he felt something soft touch his tongue. He jumped away and peeked inside. It seemed that thanks to Sans actions and the dream his body responded involuntary. He chuckled and his smile grew bigger; he wasted no time and cranked their teeth together, pushing his appendage inside again. He used it to play with the other tongue, moving along its length and mixing their saliva. He could still taste the sweetness from the honey his brother loved to drink, along with the bitterness from smoking too much. He moaned into the kiss as he scraped their chest against each other. Sans sucked the other’s tongue and was rewarded with a longer whine.

When he thought he had enough, he moved away. Papyrus looked even better than before; the visible frustration he had noticed before was gone, his cheeks were painted in brighter orange and a drool connected their mouths, a lovely reminder of what he’s doing. Sans softly stroked his skull as he praised him how beautiful he was looking right now, more to himself than to him.

Blue got off his brother and wiped his mouth. It was just a kiss, but it was enough to make him feel hot and aroused. He looked at his sibling’s chest; his glowing soul was protected by his sternum, but the light coming from it was visible between his ribs. He always wanted to touch Papyrus’ soul; it was such an intimate act. The taller skeleton always denied him every time Sans asked, saying that it was dangerous and that he could accidentally hurt him. But Blue would be careful! He was amazed by the soul – it helped him relax so many times, especially when he had nightmares. Its pulses made him feel safe, he knew Papyrus is close and all right. But he never had a chance to touch it, even staring at the soul made Stretch uncomfortable so he never did that either.

He watched the shinning essence of his brother's being, studying it and trying to remember all the irregularities. And… there were many of them, which made Sans a bit sad. Such irregularities were created when something had hurt Papyrus, the deeper it was the more hurt he was. Like small cracks, they’re painful when they appear and they never vanish. That’s why most monsters and humans souls look scarred when the person is old.  
There was only one big one, something must’ve hurt him greatly. Sans had no idea what could upset Papyrus so severely and he knew it was going to bother him later. It must be the reason why Stretch showed his soul so unwillingly. If he didn’t want to talk about that it was okay; Sans respected that, even if it made him sad.

But he wasn’t going to touch the shinning object. Since Papyrus didn’t like it so much, it was possible doing anything with it might wake him up. Another time, perhaps. For now he had the whole body to play with. Sans set his eyes on the other’s glowing pelvis and grinned; it was the time. His hand reached for the obvious bulge. He placed the palm of his hand on the base of Stretch’s cock hidden under his underwear. Grasping it with his fingers gently, Blue slowly moved to the top. Papyrus sucked in breath and tensed, his erection gave a little twitch. He gripped the head and massaged it, the precum had already leaked out and messed the material. The taller skeleton whined when the hand moved away.

“Shh, my sweet brother… It’s just the beginning” he purred as his hand sneaked under the underwear, grabbing the hard cock and stroking it. His imagination went wild; he instantly wanted it inside him. It was thick and quite long, the dick barely fit in his hand. Using his other hand, he took the cloth off his sibling’s pelvis, revealing his conjured genitalia. Sans felt his mouth watering at the sight; it immediately straightened. He watched, mesmerized, as the precum dripped down the election and on his fingers. He let go of the swollen cock and moved his hand closer to his face. He observed the liquid as it slowly run down his forefinger and towards his thumb. It wasn’t much, but enough for Sans to have a taste.

He stuck out his tongue and licked his fingers rapidly, relishing in the new flavor of his brother. As he expected - it was salty and a bit sticky, but also mildly sweet, like everything about his brother. He sucked his fingers to make sure they’re clean and lowered his head to Papyrus’ crotch. At close distance it seemed even bigger and Sans licked his teeth hungrily. His brother’s dick looked way better in real life; his imagination wasn’t close to the perfect view in front of him. He grabbed the base of the cock while his tongue peeked out to work with the head. His hand moved up as his mouth enveloped the top and pushed down; he stopped in the middle and started sucking, gently holding him with his teeth. His efforts were rewarded with the loudest, sweetest moan so far. Sans smiled and chuckled; his brother was really sensitive. He retreated to the head of the erection focused on it, licking it vigorously from the lower side and occasionally scraping the upper side with his teeth while his hand jerked him off. Blue watched his brother reactions attentively and oh, he looked so… delicious. Papyrus was panting, his hips jerked every now and then, not harshly yet noticeably. His grunts and groans could be heard quite often now, filling Sans’ soul with delightment. These were soft and needy, just like his expression. He was a sweating mess; small drops of sweat slowly run down his skull, leaving wet tracks and wetting the already soaked pillow. It was such a beautiful and unforgettable sight; Papyrus moaning and trashing on the bed because of him, because of what he’s doing to him. He felt so dirty yet so proud of himself; he was making his sweet brother feel good, in a way he had only dreamed about.

He kept pleasuring Stretch as his free hand moved towards his own crotch. His genitalia manifested long time ago, but he was too focused on his brother to think about himself. However, he couldn’t ignore the wet material touching his cunt, it was uncomfortable. His fingers pushed their way between his lips and rubbed the clit. He groaned and sucked harder, he wanted nothing more than feel his brother inside him. The sudden hard sucking made Stretch cry out though his sleep and actually jolt his hips up. Sans wasn’t ready for this and he choked on the cock, which now was way too deep in his throat. His eyes watered as he slowly tried to move away. His whole throat hurt from the unexpected intrusion, but it almost felt like Papyrus did this on his own... which wasn’t so bad. He imagined his brother being awake and dirty talking to him. A wave of heat spread all over his body and he closed his eyes, visualizing Papyrus pushing his head on his hard cock as he lowered his skull again. It was painful a little, but the picture of his brother doing that made it hot.

Meanwhile his fingers had found the way to his entrance and now he was fucking himself with 3 fingers in. He had to fit 4 fingers to be at least to be close to the girth of Papyrus erection. He wasn’t sure for how long his sibling is going to last, but he had to be careful. When he had felt the twitching of the other’s erection, he stopped the sucking. He gave the last, long lick from the bottom to the top and ended with a kiss. He had to get himself ready for the best moment in his life that will probably never happen again. He forced the fourth finger in; the natural lubrication helped a lot. He hissed and gritted his teeth as he moved his fingers faster. It still hurt a bit, especially when he tried to stretch himself.

He kept groaning as his hips pushed down on the fingers. It was way easier when he thought it was his brother’s hand…. Oh. Why not use his hand, actually? Sans looked to the side, even more embarrassed by his perverted thoughts and dirty ideas. But he did not have to think about it twice – he grabbed the other’s hand and placed it on his folds. He used it to stroke his inner folds and circle his clit, whining and huffing though gritted teeth as it rubbed his sensitive spot. He guided Stretch’s hand with his own, smaller one to his entrance, inserting 2 and then 3 fingers inside. They were already bigger and thicker than his four. Even if he had to do all the work himself, it was way better. He kept fucking himself with his sibling’s hand as he moaned openly. The boney fingers stimulated his walls as he kept clamping on them; Sans could most likely get off just by doing this. But there’s was something else he wanted inside.

Sans removed the fingers from his pussy and sighed unhappily. He wondered what position he should choose. At first he thought that just riding him would be the best, after all this is the position where he takes the lead but… he was a little afraid his jumping would wake Stretch up. What about spooning? It wouldn’t be so bad, at least for the beginning if it didn’t work out. And if Papyrus did wake up, he would just act like he’s sleeping… wow. Not only he was ready to use his sibling’s body for his own enjoyment, but also make him feel guilty for that. He was an awful brother, truly disgusting. But he didn’t want to think about it; thinking meant regrets and doubts. He just wanted to fuck him already, one way or another.

So the spooning it was. He had to reposition Papyrus for that. Sans turned him on his side with great effort; his brother was bigger and way taller than him after all. Once he was stable, Blue began to undress himself. He couldn’t stop looking at that juicy dick, the soon-to-be release of all his lewd desires. He was ready for the final moment, the highlight of their night and so was Stretch.

He lied on the bed and let Papyrus rest against him. He was crushing him a little, but it was okay. It was more than okay, everything was just perfect. He leaned on his sibling chest and hooked his upper leg over the other’s waist. He breathed shakily as he used his hands to press the cock onto his folds and moved his hips, letting their liquids mix and lubricate each other. The head of Stretch’s swollen erection rubbed his clit and he cried out. He was very sensitive there now and using Papyrus dick to touch himself made him even more aroused.

Blue exhaled loudly and aimed the cock at his opening; he began to press the appendage inside. He gritted his teeth and kept pushing even if it was stretching him painfully, he knew it was the matter of time till he felt good again.  
The sudden pressure on Papyrus’ cock made him groan husky; he embraced Sans with his arm and started drooling. Blue joined him soon after, unable to keep his mouth shut as he gasped.

“O-oh, shoot… Papy it’s… ohh s-so good” he moaned out as he carefully pushed the erection deeper. They both panted, the overwhelming feeling of being connected in such an intimate way made Sans mewl and whimper.  He began to move up and down slowly, almost sloppy. He loved the wet squishy sounds they made when he pushed it all way inside, enjoying the feeling of being so full. He drew the dick out until only the tip of the head was hidden inside his pussy before sliding right back in. He could feel the slight twitching of Papyrus’ cock when he clamped on him, he could feel how deliciously it pulsed. The hot air coming out from Stretch mouth covered Sans’ neck, making him shudder and move a bit quicker.

“O-oh… my god, Pap-papyrus… mmm yes, ah-“ he whimpered as he felt his unconscious brother push in even deeper. The jerking of his hips intensed; his moves were small and slow, but Sans could feel them. This position allowed Papyrus to reach quite deep and stimulate his sweet spots. Not only that, the closeness of his beloved brother made him feel protected; the taller skeleton clung to him, holding Blue with his arm. Sans scratched and grinded their bodies together, making the sensation even more intense.

The smaller skeleton almost screamed when he felt the sudden jerk of the other’s hips. He threw his head back and gasped as the hard cock penetrated him, filling and stretching his pussy. His gasping and puffing turned into mewls as he began to thrust faster. Papyrus groaned, husky and deep as the smaller skeleton fucked himself on his erection. He began to move on his own, still gentle and sluggish but steady. They both were lost in the moment, but with that difference only one knew what was going on.

The intense feeling of his brother pushing himself inside his entrance made it hard to keep his voice low; he was in the heavens. His body started moving on its own and his hand wandered down to his clit, rubbing the puffy nub. He was close to yelling – but he couldn’t let himself do that. He turned his head and he was greeted by Papyrus’ salivating, sleeping face. He kissed him hastily to muffle the sounds and moaned into the kiss.

The twitching of Stretch’s dick increased; he was getting close. Blue focused on thrusting, clamping hard on the pulsing erection and milking him. He was close to climaxing, too; but he wanted to satisfy his sleeping brother first.

Papyrus pushed in unconsciously and growled quietly, sheltering himself fully into the smaller skeleton’s cunt. Sans whimpered though his gritted teeth and kept on stimulating his brother as the other came, filling him with spurts of his cum. Blue looked down and was met with one of the best views in his life. Their pelvises were connected by their glowing magic; he could see though his transparent conjured genitalia his brother’s cock, slowly filling him to the brim. He began to rub his clit feverishly while watching the erection move inside him, now slower and almost tenderly. He bit down on the pillow to mute the up-coming screams as his orgasm approached. His vision went white and his whole body went stiff; he panted and gasped as he couldn’t breathe properly, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

“Papyruuus…!” he yelled into the pillow, coming down from the high after his powerful climax. He let the cock slip out of him as it began to soften and their conjured magic dissipated soon after. He felt really exhausted, but also very satisfied. A big smile plastered his face as he giggled with closed eyes. It was the best moment in his life; he couldn’t stop his soul from shining brightly as it reflected how blissful and happy he felt.

He turned towards Papyrus again and thankfully, the other didn’t wake up when he came. Sans yawned and stretched his tired body. Even if he was drained he wasn’t sleepy, not even a little. He was too excited to go to sleep now! He kissed his brother’s mouth again, clanking their teeth together and grinning at him. Papyrus looked so peaceful now, worn-out but way calmer. He stroked his cheekbone and sighed. As memorable as it was, it was over. He kind of regretted now that he didn’t record this. It would be… a useful material to relieve his needs, yes.

Sans got up from the bed and walked towards the door. He turned his head and looked at the mattress over his shoulder; it was messy, but it wasn’t that bad. And luckily there was no evidence of Blue using his brother, only wet spots that will run dry by the morning. He gasped as he remembered he had to open the window to make sure the scent of sex won’t be intense enough for Papyrus to catch the smell.

Once he did that and picked some clean shorts he went downstairs to the kitchen. He needed to drink something cold and calm down. He turned the light on and looked at the clock – it was almost 4am. Sans sighed and rested on a chair with a cup of water. He still was a bit afraid Papyrus might find out what he did.

He drunk the every last drop at once and sat there for a moment, thinking about his screwed he would be if Papyrus got wind of the fact that his brother is not as innocent as he thought. He was quite good at hiding secrets from his brother, but this one was… difficult. He yawned once again; he felt a wave of tiredness hit him; it was the time to go to sleep. Tomorrow was another day, right? For now, his only problem should be getting back to the bed. He placed the cup in the sink and walked to his bedroom. He needed to rest - he had to work tomorrow.

Papyrus was sleeping like dead, so Sans just put on the pajama he had on before and lied on the bed. Once he made himself comfortable, he closed his eyes and let his body relax. Stretch instinctively hugged him and Sans’ soul generated weak waves of happiness.

He just wished it wasn’t the end.


End file.
